everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperFanTD28
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 21:04, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Join the Club There's a lot to say about wiki work that I have a hard time figuring out where to begin. If you have no experience editing a wiki, starting one will be difficult. Easiest is, of course, to just start and experiment and see how things work out. * I recommend that from the start you set up some naming rules for pages and images in particular and establish some categories. * Do not edit in Visual, but learn to work in Source - it's more difficult, but you'll end up with more control on what you are doing. * Set a starter scope for what to include first. You can always expand the topics you wish to cover later. You shouldn't try to do too much at once. * Make a priority out of understanding how to design tables - this will come in handy when you move on to design templates. A good place to start experimenting with table design is the main page. * There's a lot of templates out that are general use, so feel free to take them, but be careful to ask for permission if you suspect a template is unique to one specific wiki. * The big "in" thing right now among wikis is to separate page content in tabs. You may notice this wiki doesn't work with tabs, but with subpages. This is a choice because tabs are not a full integrated design feature of wikis. The big flaw is that you always see the page untabbed for a moment before it loads properly and the waiting time gets worse with more content per tab. I am not interested in tabs myself until they are fully integrated, but perhaps it is a feature of interest to you. * Prepare to do everything yourself. If others come to help out, that's great, but you should principally be prepared to carry the whole burden yourself. Your energy is always better invested in doing work than trying to recruit. * Other users are not always a good thing. This sounds more negative than I want it to, but fact is that other users can take a huge emotional toll. One thing I'm through with is people asking if there's anything they can do. 90% of the time I spend effort on assigning them a job, they never did it, but they never consider that acting as their secretary takes energy and time too. Always guard your own wellbeing. * Never add information you don't understand. One thing I've noticed is people copy-pasting product number information from this wiki without knowing what product numbers are and what they mean. If you don't know what certain info means, don't add it until you know. I think that's it for now. I hope this helps you forward. Your English is good, btw. :) Parrotbeak (talk) 22:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Don't have a single EAH doll either. Trust me, that kind of thing is not a problem. It may make some things harder to document, but there's plenty of reviews online to help you out with most information. I can't help you with popularity - that's never been my own goal. I just work by offering a good product and that'll have to do. I can put up a link to the italian EAHWiki on the language list down at the main page, if you want. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Diaries Meh, don't stress over it. What we're aiming for is the exact replica of the diaries. Say "thronework" was misspelled as "homework". According to your previous edits, you changed "homework" to "thronework" when everything was scribed off the diary just fine. I reverted the edits because of the incorrect italics placed around everywhere, since the quotes inside the quotations need to be marked with '' '' symbols in source mode. Now that you mention it, I did find a line missing. I'd be happy to add that in and thanks for pointing it out to me. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 12:28, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot Once you're editing a talk page in classic mode, simply click anywhere your text is and go to the "add features and media" section. It's either my Facebook updates a day late (my time zone where I live is advanced from UST/any American time zone), or this was from an unofficial Facebook page, unless you can prove otherwise. Do you mind sending me a link then? ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:17, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hair clip Well, there are sometimes cartoon/artwork differences as maybe it was colored that for the original design or the animators did not actually realize it was colored differently. Take Lizzie's gloves for example and Apple's earrings. In the cartoon Lizzie wears red gloves but her artwork shows that she wears black. Apple's earrings somehow changed color from red to gold when the series transitioned from Chapter 1 to 2. That's something useful that I didn't actually notice, so thanks for pointing it out. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:03, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Courtly I might have checked that message a minute too late. Urgh. Next time, do you mind citing/referencing your find in the comments or somewhere? I see that some people have altered her alliance from a Rebel back to a Royal. That must be a glitch on the site, though, since it indicates her as a Royal. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 23:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I saw how Mattel answered your question about Courtly. How did you contact them?? Thank You! Thank you for answering question! I forgot to sign off last time and add a headline, because I was in a rush, but once again ( :P ) thank you! HeriseForeverAfter (talk) 21:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC)